Rain Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Cielos despejados son nublados y lueven lagrimas. Durante una noche lluviosa, dos personas con corazones rotos encuentran lo que ellos habían estado buscando. El uno en el otro. Traducción. Completo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Jareth Dallis, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

Era de noche y una fuerte lluvia se derramaba sobre Konoha. Habían pasado solo tres años desde del final de la guerra, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Sin embargo, una cosa seguía siendo la misma, Naruto era un héroe

Naruto se tumbo en la cama mirando al techo mientras recordaba el día en que supo la verdad, el día en que su corazón se rompió. Tenía todo en contra para poder salvar a Sasuke de la venganza y del espiral de autodestrucción que lo perseguía. Cuando Sasuke llego a Konoha, las cosas iban mal para Naruto

"_Espero que entiendas Naruto, eres un buen amigo… pero nada mas"_ – dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto con la esperanza de que él entendiera

"_Si… entiendo"_ – le respondió, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos y su gran sonrisa se le había borrado del rostro

"_¿Estas seguro… no suenas como tu?"_ – pregunto ella, pero a cada palabra que decía le desgarraba el corazón. Ella se alejo con cuidado de Naruto

Naruto se quedo mirando la invitación de la boda, frunció el ceño y la arrojo lejos, había hecho todo lo posible para seguir adelante, pero era duro recordar que su mejor amigo se casaria. De repente, golpearon a la puerta de su casa, miro el reloj, eran las once de la noche. Se arrastro fuera de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta

Al abrir la puerta vio a Karin, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la ropa empapada y pegada a su cuerpo. Parecía que había llorado y caminado bajo la lluvia por horas, ella parecía haberse resignado a perder la guerra

"¿Karin? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" – pregunto el rubio, no esperaba verla en su casa tan tarde

Ella alzo débilmente la invitación y se dejo caer en un charco fuera de la casa del rubio. Naruto la ayudo a ponerse de pie y ella se abalanzo hacia el shinobi de buen corazón y se aferro a él, mientras sollozaba. No quería aceptar lo que había ocurrido, pero tenía que hacerlo

"Lo siento… Karin" – dijo mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja, sabia que era mas difícil para ella. Él la ayudo a entrar a la casa, pensó que lo mejor seria darle ropa seca

"Q-que tiene ella" – grito mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Naruto llorando en su pecho

Suspiro, esa pregunta había que hacérsela a Sasuke. Naruto tomo una respiración profunda – "No lo se, pero vamos, necesitas cambiarte esas ropas húmedas"

La llevo a su habitación y la dejo sentada en su cama, mientras él buscaba ropa vieja. El dejo la ropa sobre la cama y dijo – "Estaré a fuera ¿estarás bien?" – se volvió y salio de la habitación, para que ella se pudiera cambiar de ropa

Momentos después, ella salio de la habitación, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar las marcas de sus brazos, hasta que Naruto se percato de las numerosas cicatrices en sus brazos y cuello, el se mordió el labio y quedo en shock – "¿Q-que te sucedió?" – le pregunto mientras la miraba

"Es una de mis habilidades, puedo sanar a las personas, al permitirles morderme puedo transferir mi chakra a ellos. Muchas de estas cicatrices me las hizo Sasuke…" – dijo con vergüenza, no lo quería mirar a los ojos. Ella se aparto del rubio y cruzo sus brazos sobre su estomago – "Yo soy horrible… debe ser por eso que no me quiere" – exclamo ella, revelando el hecho de que ella se sentía mal por tener todas esas cicatrices en su cuerpo

Naruto quería golpear a Sasuke al oír esas ultimas palabras – "Eso no es verdad" – dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella y puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella – "Eres muy bonita, las cicatrices no te hacen ver horrible, te dan carácter"

Karin se ruborizo, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era bonita, era algo inusual. Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiro – "Estas diciendo eso para hacerme sentir mejor…"

"Yo creo que tu podrías tener a cualquier hombre si lo quisieras, si dejaras de pensar en ese hijo de puta todo te resultaría mejor" – dijo mientras la abrazaba, tenia que admitir que Karin era una kunoichi muy bella

_Es diferente_, pensó mientras miraba al rubio. Por primera vez sabia lo que era ser abrazada, que alguien le demostrara cariño – "¿Podría realmente tener a quien yo quisiera…?" – pregunto humildemente mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho del rubio

"Cualquiera, solo tienes que darles una oportunidad… porque Sasuke no te merece" – exclamo Naruto mientras la miraba a los ojos

"Incluso…" – se mordió el labio con nerviosismo

"¿Incluso?" – dijo él en espera de una respuesta

Ella lo miro con timidez y con sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, lo miro a los ojos mientras respondía – "¿Tu?"

Naruto se ruborizo, no esperaba eso por parte de Karin, en lo más mínimo. No sabia que responderle

"Después de todo… tu también estar herido con todo esto" – dijo ella, mientras ponía una mano sobre el corazón de Naruto

"¿No es demasiado pronto para ti… Karin?" – le pregunto mientras la miraba, no quería perjudicar mas a la chica o que sufriera mas

"A lo mejor" – dijo ella en voz baja, entonces ella lo miro a los ojos y dijo – "La gente dice que los que se apresuran son tontos, y yo debo ser la tonta mas grade… perdí tantos años junto a Sasuke…"

Cuando la pelirroja le dijo esas palabras, Naruto sintió como si pudiera relacionarse con ella, se dio cuenta de que lo que a ella le sucedía a él le había sucedido durante años con Sakura. Dejo de abrazar a Karin, quiso protegerse a si mismo, no quería que lo hirieran nuevamente. Mas aun estaba confundido por ese súbito interés de ella en él, le dijo con leve confusión – "¿Por qué me quieres? No soy nada comparado con Sasuke…"

"La perfección esta en los defectos, Naruto-kun…" – ella hablo en voz baja mientras lo miraba, ella veía algo especial en el rubio, algo que las demás personas no veían, continuo – "Veo que eres una persona muy amable, dispuesto a ayudar a los demás y que eres calido, tu chakra es calido…"

Al oír estas palabras los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lagrimas, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que lo aceptaba. No porque era un héroe. No porque había hecho grandes cosas. No porque algún día se convertiría en Hokage. Lo aceptaba por lo que era

"Y-yo siempre te encontré lindo… desde que nos conocimos" – dijo Karin muy sonrojada

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces, era la primera vez que eso le sucedía, parpadeo de nuevo y dijo – "¿Pensaste que yo era lindo?"

"Si" – dijo mientras lo miraba, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza – "Y ahora…"

"¿Ahora?" – pregunto con interés

"Ahora lo veo todo con claridad… todos estos años yo estuve perdiendo el tiempo. Tienes tus defectos, pero te sientes bien con ellos y eres capaz de vivir con ellos" – dijo ella

_Esto es tan diferente… tener a alguien que muestra sentimientos por mi… es tan… es tan agradable_, pensó Naruto antes de abrazar a Karin, le gustaba la sensación que producían esas palabras. Justo en ese momento un trueno estallo en el cielo y hubo un apagón

"Aquí esta la respuesta Karin-chan" – susurro mientras se acercaba a ella y la beso suavemente, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello color carmesí. No necesitaba luz para ver el rostro del otro

A la mañana siguiente, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el rumor de que Karin fue vista saliendo del apartamento de Naruto comenzara a extenderse. Y también mencionaban el hecho de que se les vio besándose en la puerta. Horas mas tarde, cuando Sakura se entero fue corriendo a enfrentarse a la kinoichi de cabellos rojos

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en la casa de Naruto?" – rápidamente pregunto Sakura mientras miraba a Karin con desaprobación, su voz sonaba muy molesta muy molesta

Karin frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su antigua Némesis y respondió con dureza – "Lo que yo haga con Naruto-kun no es de tu incumbencia"

"Es de mi incumbencia cuando se que lo estas usando para vengarte de Sasuke-kun porque él no te eligió a ti. Una puta como tu no es digna de Naruto" – dijo la Ninja medico de cabello rosado

Karin se mordió el labio con ira, no le había gustado que Sakura la llamara puta, y respondió enojada – "Escúchame perra sin corazón. Me encanta Naruto, lo veo por lo que es, un hombre imperfecto, pero muy bueno. Algo que tu no podrías apreciar. Tu no tienes derecho a decidir con quien puede estar Naruto. Has perdido ese derecho cuando le rompiste el corazón, perra egoísta"

Karin se alejo, y Sakura furiosa se abalanzo contra ella, la pelirroja esperaba eso y la hizo tropezar a Sakura, la kunoichi de cabello rosado cayo de bruces en un charco de barro. Y la guinda del pastel fue que Sakura llevaba en su mano el vestido que usaría en la boda de Sasuke

Karin se acerco a Sakura y le dijo – "Lo siento, pero tal vez deberías aparentar estar feliz por Naruto y por mí. Después de todo tu haz hecho todo lo posible por hacerle daño"

Una hora más tarde, Karin y Naruto estaban en el Ichiraku Ramen almorzando, Naruto dijo con confianza – "Sasuke cometió un gran error al nunca prestarte atención y hacerte sufrir"

Karin sabia que Naruto había castigado a Sasuke por haberla tratado tan mal, asi que le pregunto – "¿Qué hiciste con él Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja le dijo – "He aprendido algunas cosas del Raikage y de Killer bee. El bastardo se despertara en los restos de una mesa y con un gran dolor de cabeza"

Karin sonrío sabiendo que había encontrado a un buen chico, que la defendería y la trataría bien. Esto para ella era la felicidad. El amor que siempre deseo y que al fin encontró. Y ella sabia que Naruto sentía lo mismo, por el egoísmo de dos personas, dos personas de buen corazón encontrarían la felicidad.

**FIN**


End file.
